


[ART] Joe & Nicky

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: I know this tile is so unoriginal and uninspiring, but I don't think: "leave us so we can f**K" would be appropriate. Just saying.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Me, reading Joe x Nicky fanfic at 4am** : I’ll take some rest in my lunch break.

**Me, during my lunch break:** I’m gonna draw Joe and Nicky, cause, why not? and who needs sleep?


	2. Joe and Nicky in colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put in some work on this sketch, and the result is quite different from what I expected.

here is the update! Hope you enjoyed it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find the date isn’t correct, let’s just say time zone is tricky.  
> And as always, your kudos and comments are appreciated. 😘

**Author's Note:**

> this is how I use my lunch break.


End file.
